


Memories And Friends Won't Fade Away

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible ending to S2, Ep 6. </p><p>Potentially AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories And Friends Won't Fade Away

Silence had fallen through Great Paxford as the people of the village slept. One or two were not coping too well, although they still seemed able to keep the silence. Slowly, as the darkness crept over roofs and fields, nightmares began to descend. 

It was, for once, not Will who woke too early. This time it had been Erica. She had slipped from the bed, creeping through the house to her daughter’s room, looking in on her as if she was still a child. Laura, it seemed, was sleeping just fine. She had smiled then, creeping her way down to the kitchen, planning simply to watch the darkness for a little while.  
Warm arms closed around her waist before she could move, keeping her from stepping down. 

“Where are you going?”

“Kitchen…”

Will had smiled slightly, then released her, watching her go with a sigh. He knew it was best to let her do what she needed to. Still, he hated the slight troubled look that still hadn’t left her eyes. The plane had changed everything. 

Kate had been gone for a while now, working, training in London, and Laura had been… terrified. He still wasn’t sure how it was he had got everyone out alive. Everyone, that was, except Joyce. They had not been that lucky. 

Erica, when she returned, was silent, slipping in beside him with no words. It was Will who spoke. 

“Are you alright?”

“No.”

One word, honest spoken and somewhat weak, surprisingly weak. Will had sighed softly, turning to pull Erica tightly against him, his touch light in her hair, smoothing through it. 

“We’re alive…”

“I know but…”

“Erica.”

Will’s voice was softer now. 

“Please…”

“I can’t help it Will…”

Erica had pulled back then, her eyes fixed on his face before she added. 

“I can’t…”

“Erica…”

Silence fell, Will suddenly not sure what to say, to do, to comfort his wife. She had fled then, quite ignoring his calls. He found her, eventually, curled into a seat, quietly shaking. 

“Erica…”

“I keep seeing her…. Joyce…”

“She wouldn’t want you like this Erica…”

“I know.”

Will had spoken softly, suddenly aware what needed saying. 

“Darling, come to bed… you know Joyce would never forgive me for letting you sleep down here…”

Silence, then, reluctantly, a nod. Will had smiled, gently slipping his hand into his wife’s own, leading her to bed slowly, tucking them both in and curling her against him again, his lips light at her hairline. 

“Sleep, darling…. I’m here.”


End file.
